Solid-state drives (SSDs) may be used in computers in applications where relatively low latency and high capacity storage are desired. For example, SSDs may exhibit lower latency, particularly for random reads and writes, than hard disk drives (HDDs). This may allow greater throughput for random reads from and random writes to a SSD compared to a HDD. Additionally, SSDs may utilize multiple, parallel data channels to read from and write to memory devices, which may result in high sequential read and write speeds.
SSDs may utilize non-volatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices, which continue to store data without requiring persistent or periodic power supply. Flash memory devices are written and erased by applying a voltage to the memory cell. The voltage used to erase the flash memory devices may be relatively high, and may cause physical changes to the flash memory cell over many erase operations. In addition, flash memory cells may simply wear out over time as the transistors in a flash memory cell lose the ability to hold a charge. Whether flash memory cells lose their ability to store charge due to use or age, the loss of charge reduces or eliminates the ability to accurately read data as it was written to the flash memory cells.